


Stay With Me

by HeyMagic_Man



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is Bad at Feelings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Konoha and Akaashi are married to survive the war, Light Angst, M/M, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyMagic_Man/pseuds/HeyMagic_Man
Summary: Akaashi, a waterbender, unfit and young for the Fire Nation fled from the war. Desperate for Bokuto to join him only to leave alone.Bokuto, the Fire Nation's Prince, stayed behind to help his nation.Love so young and rough left behind, can it be mended when the two meet again, older and experienced?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I love Akaashi and Bokuto so I refuse to have any sad endings. SO ENJOYYY

“I thought…I thought Bokuto-san and I would go far, far away,” Akaashi said softly, his eyes wistful and longing. “Far from the war and the world and all the formalities. We would live happy, in the outskirts of some unnamed land where not many people travel to. We would live happy, safe and in…” he slowed to a stop and the wistfulness slipped away as he squinted his eyes with an unrecognizable emotion.

Konoha's hand rested on his and curled his fingers over his palms before bringing it to his lap. Akaashi took in a deep breath, kept his head bowed and said,

“But then Bokuto-san left.”

_Akaashi gritted his teeth and curled his hands close to his chest as he watched Bokuto flip the letter over and over. “Bokuto-san, please. Don't go.”_

_Burning golden eyes flicked up to hold his gaze and Akaashi tried again desperately, reaching out his hand to grab his._

_“I know your duties as Prince are….” His voice wobbled. “…I know you want to go help your friend, the Avatar, but there's a war. Please, let's go somewhere far away. Somewhere where we can be happy, safe and in...” Bokuto squeezed his hand and let it go._

_“You know I can't.” His crown caught the light draping in his room._

_“Your father is causing this war! Please! Come with me!” Don't you want to stay with me? Akaashi left unsaid._

_“This is exactly why I have to go and do this, Akaashi! I need to stop this war, help my friend and help my nation!”_

_My nation. The words burned his mind. The Water Tribe had fought against the Fire Nation, a battle for dominance that ended with flickering fires and waving Fire Nation's flags. Ultimately it resulted in Akaashi going into hiding, disguised as a simple nonbender boy who lived in the Fire Nation._

_A boy close to the Fire Nation's prince._

_“Please, Koutarou!” Akaashi stood, his earrings swinging after him. Earrings gifted to him by Bokuto, stark red symbolizing fondness. His eyes burned and his throat spasmed to hold in his cries. “Please.” Bokuto walked to the door and looked back._

_“Let's talk tomorrow, yeah? When we calmed down to really talk about this.”_

_He fell to his knees and bowed his head, his earrings pooling besides him as he cried._

_The door slamming shut felt like his answer._

_“Akaashi?” Bokuto opened the door and swung it open when he saw the barren home._

“I wasn't safe there, nor was I useful,” Akaashi said bitterly. “I came here to become useful to fugitives like me, to offer a place to people harmed by the war.” He raised his head, eyes burning.

Bokuto gripped his knees tightly, Kuroo and Kenma swallowing as they stared the two down.

_Fwip!_

“Interesting, right?” Konoha had flicked his wrist, his fan flickering open to reveal beautiful extricate designs of reds, golds and whites. He fanned it once and pressed the tip to his mouth, covering his smirk as he regarded the rugged three. “Who would've known that you three would be the fugitives running from the Fire Nation.”

His calculating eyes flitted to Bokuto and Kuroo. “The Fire Nation's prince and the Avatar.” He turned towards Kenma before flickering back to the group and both him and Akaashi bowed, their earrings pooling around them. “Anyone is welcome in our household.” Their matching rings shone.

Bokuto tried to catch Akaashi's eyes before he noticed the earrings. He was still wearing the ones he had gifted him years ago and Konoha's were blue, maybe gifted to him by Akaashi?

“Let's eat.” Akaashi clapped, earrings catching the light.

  
_“For me?” Akaashi's cheeks turned pink when Bokuto offered him the earrings late at night. While Akaashi was typically tight-lipped about where he came from he always seemed to longingly stared at jewelry meant for love. Was it part of his culture's traditions?_

_“Yeah! I worked really hard on it!” Bokuto beamed and Akaashi's lips curled into a smile, moonlight dancing over him. He glanced up at him coyly, head ducked down before looking up--_

  
Akaashi had ran away, knowing that the Fire Nation would turn against him for being unlike them, he had the Water Tribe's qualities, he was unfit. He had met Konoha on his journey, Konoha revealing his task of taking fugitives in. He had gracefully accepted, insisting that he would be on his way until he saw how the job worked.

Konoha needed information to run his organization, so he would arrange meetings with anyone traveling, tea spiked to loosen their tongues.

They would sit alone in a room, knees tucked under them as they spoke, Konoha hiding behind his fan as he spoke. Most travelers were tightlipped, frazzled by their journeys and experiences and were suspicious around the man so…

Akaashi offered himself.

_“No,” Konoha said, firmly. His smirk flickered and fell to a frown. “Akaashi, listen this work isn't for you.”_

_“It would be better,” Akaashi insisted. “Who wants to talk to some random guy in a room with tea?”_

_“Hey!”_

_“If we look married…” Akaashi hesitated and touched his earrings. “It's easier to talk when someone more soft-spoken is there.” Konoha contemplated, his fingers twisting his fan. “I'm good with dealing with rowdy people, I'm good at persuasion.”_

_“We need to at least look married,” Akaashi said as his skillful fingers flitted over the blue thread. “An earring will be on display, representing our bond.” He held it up for him. Konoha let it pool in his palm._

“Akaashi?” Bokuto said tentatively when he caught the boy in the halls. He reached for his hand, grasping it lightly aware of how familiar this situation was. Familiar of nights at the Fire Nation at his home where he would catch Akaashi wandering the halls with lost eyes. Akaashi's eyes darted to his face, searching before he dipped his head low.

“Bokuto-san,” he said softly and Bokuto caught the glint of the ring, He pulled away regretfully, catching Akaashi's strangled expression.

“I'm sorry,” they said in unison.

The next day, Bokuto noticed how much of in a rush Akaashi was. At first he thought it was because of last night but then he realized it was Konoha too. Kuroo and him exchanged glances when they say Akaashi rush down the hall, Kenma trailing after him.

“Need help?” Kenma asked softly as he watched Akaashi struggle to fix his hood. His sash pooled to the ground, scowling Akaashi yanked it off the ground.

“No,” he said curtly and yelped when fabric pulled on his earrings. Kenma took the sash easily and roped it around his waist tightly.

“Are you worried that the Fire Nation is almost onto us?” 

There had been rumors, that soldiers were marching closer every day to neighboring towns searching.

“We have a possible informant from a higher-up from the Fire Nation's army,” Akaashi admitted and fixed his earrings. Kuroo and Bokuto peered around a corner and ignored Kenma's warning glare to come closer.

“Can we help?” Kuroo asked gently, unsure if he and Akaashi were on good terms.

“No.” They jumped at the new voice and Konoha walked towards Akaashi briskly. “The fugitives have been placed into groups and have already dispersed from here.” 

The home was empty then.

“Besides, we are more experienced at this than you,” Konoha added and ushered Akaashi into the next room, he left the sliding door open slightly. “You can listen in if you're quiet enough.”

Bokuto squeezed between the two to peer through the crack, the general looking around the room disinterested.

“We are honored to house a Fire Nation general,” Konoha said lightly and Akaashi and him bowed.

Akaashi stayed quiet until he was motioned to pour the tea. Deftly his fingers flew over the cups before he was sprawling one hand on his lap and wrapping his arm comfortably in the crook of Konoha's elbow.

“Tch,” the general said. Konoha flipped his fan open and coyly looked at him over the fan.

  
“This is taking too long,” Bokuto said voice light and airy, still Kenma and Kuroo covered his mouth urgently. 

Suddenly the general leaned back roughly. “Don't think I don't know what you're doing here either,” the man sighed roughly and dropped his cup onto the small plate. It clattered loudly. “We know all about your organization, those townspeople sure love to talk.” 

Still Konoha and Akaashi said nothing.

“We got this place surrounded.” The man said and grinned. Bokuto's heart dropped and the three looked around warily. “So, you can hand the Avatar and the Prince over now.” Konoha fanned himself and hid his bottom half of his face, his smirk audible in his voice.

“Keiji...” The general moved to stand, “…I heard enough.” Akaashi finally looked up and in one swift motion stood with his arms raised taut, the air was pinched tight around. One arm bent high behind him with his fingers tense as they sucked the water from the air, far from the general.

“A waterbender,” the general choked, shocked, “we had apprehended all of them though! To get rid of our greatest opponents!” Akaashi leapt up and the water from the air collided together with a spin to warp the water over his head. The General gasped, choked when water seeped in.

Konoha stood. “Let's go! We have an escape route!” 

Akaashi held his ground and tightened the water with nimble fingers until the man slackened and clattered onto the floor. The three gaped at the scene before running after the two, who darted nimbly through the halls to a room.

Akaashi slashed the floor with water, letting the floorboard break under the weight to reveal a hidden staircase. The two hefted up two bags over their shoulders before leading the group underground. 

“Watch your step!” Konoha shouted as he and Akaashi shed their robes to reveal a tight, flexible top and loose cargo pants. They pulled compressors over their wrists and upper arms. Kuroo stumbled over the clothes before hurrying when fire crackled over them.

“Akinori!” Akaashi shouted and Konoha grinned as he darted forward, with twin fans in each hand before twisting and shooting wind towards locked doors which banged open to reveal the sky. 

An airbender.

“Fuck!” Kenma shouted when fire spiraled down the steps. Hurriedly they darted outside, no time to question the duo.

“Are you seriously all firebenders!?” Konoha shouted when Akaashi fell back to spiral a shield of ice to protect them from a barrage of fire. 

“I'm an earthbender!” Kenma yelped and Konoha glanced at hi golden eyes and lithe figure doubtfully. “Ugh! Out of my way!” He slammed his foot onto the ground in time with his jump before tensing his arms to shoot upwards, the ground erupting beneath them. 

Konoha yelped and Bokuto and Kuroo steadied him with knowing looks. “Yeah, we never got used to it either,” Kuroo shouted when the wind whistled past their ears. 

Water sliced their cheeks. 

Their eyes widened when they neared the top of the hill before whipping around to eye the thin-needle like ice spikes piercing the ground. They honed in on Akaashi bending the water ruthlessly out of the plants near him to blast through a group of soldiers.

He leapt forward, water trailing his kick before dispersing another group. His arms taut and sharp as he sent slices of ice towards another horde that surrounded a tank. A screech emitted from the tank when the ice sliced right through before hot steam billowed out.

Konoha leapt forward and brought his arms to circle over his shoulders before shooting his hands out, fingers spread to shoot the hot steam towards the soldiers.

“Ugh!” Akaashi fell back when fire pushed him back, threatening to burn. “Konoha! What are you doing! Get them out of here!” He yelped fire spiraled his way. 

“If you can cross the river--!” Konoha started before ice erupted behind him, dangerously close. The ice trail led to Akaashi who crumpled to the ground when fire fumed right into his face, his scream shrill and high. “Keiji!”

Bokuto snapped his head up when the scream echoed, distracted by soldiers clambering after them. “Akaashi!”

Akaashi struggled to move his head and when he did, his hair a mess and face muddled with blood and grime. “GO!”

Bokuto's heart staggered over and Kuroo was vaulting over him to send a barrage of rolling waves of earth that sent soldiers and tanks to the ground and twined over them, trapping them under hard rock. He flipped and kicked a wave of fire towards another group mercilessly.

“Get him out of there!”

Kenma shot up walls of pure walls of stone that rumbled as they cased in men into tight quarters. Without hesitation, Bokuto sent a spiral of fire to an approaching horde before blasting down a group of benders who coiled, whips that sparked of electricity, around their arms before lashing them out. They tumbled back.

Akaashi crashed a wave of water over them, electricity sparking before erupting around them. He darted up the hill and tumbled when Kenma bent the ground to bring him up faster. Bokuto hoisted him in his arms. 

“Really? You couldn't have just listened?” Akaashi stressed his words, voice coarse and rough, and his eyes narrowed at Konoha. 

“Shut up! This wouldn't have happened if--" he whipped his fans upwards, creating a sphere of wind over them that protected them from the sudden blasts of fire. “Okay, nevermind! Let's go! If you can get to the river, Akaashi--" he hesitated and Bokuto tightened his grip. Akaashi urged them forward.

“I can still go!”

“I'll help in whatever way I can! Just tell me what to do!” Kuroo piped up as they darted between trees. He had Kenma’s hand encased in his own when he glanced at Akaashi carefully, the boy tipped his head gratefully.

“We're going to make it!”

Water trickled slowly down the mouth of cave, remnants from rain that had washed their tracks away. The group huddled inside as the moon peeked over the trees. Bokuto sat a little away.

“It's alright.” Bokuto jumped, his eyes finally leaving Akaashi who sat far away. His eyes trailed back to Akaashi, the boy pressed his hands insistently against his face as his palms glowed with water, when he realized it was just Konoha. “He's just healing himself.”

Somehow Bokuto felt as if Konoha didn't mean his first comment to be about healing. 

“What I mean to say is, you were both young.” His hand flitted over Bokuto's shoulder. “He didn't know any better and you were trying your best as Prince.” Then he fisted his shirt and brought the boy to his eye level. “So stop tiptoeing around, idiot! Just talk to him! Urgh, you both are so annoying!”

Bokuto's eyes widened as he eyed Konoha's angry, not angry more frustrated, eyes before a smile cracked open. “Konoha, I didn't know you cared!” 

He should've expected the blast of stinging wind to his face. 

He toppled back with a groan while ignoring Kuroo's hyena’s laugh. “Shut up, Kuroo!” His face burned when he felt sharp eyes fall on him. He tugged at his hair that was blown back embarrassedly. His heart stuttered when he felt hands comfortably comb his hair back down.

He grabbed the boy's hand and looked up to lock eyes with a red Akaashi. His cheeks were tinged red, either from embarrassment or from the sting of leftover burns, Bokuto couldn't tell. Mouth dry and with no tact, Bokuto stammered,

“Will-will you come with me?” Akaashi's ring twinkled in the moonlight. “Will you come with me, far, far away to save this world. Will you follow me through war and all the formalities until we can comfortably buy a house on the outskirts of some unnamed land where not many people travel to where we can go for vacation. We would live happy, safe and in…” Bokuto swallowed as his eyes darted to the ground.

“And in love?” Akaashi let his hand drop before settling besides him. “No.” Bokuto's heart dropped. “No, I won't follow you from behind, but I'll be right besides you. Through war and all the formalities, for us.” Akaashi leaned closed and looped his arm through Bokuto's, cheeks burning as he coyly looked down. 

Ring abandoned, Akaashi leaned closed and kissed him.

  
“Wow, how cute,” Konoha commented, impressed while the other two smiled uncomfortably at him.

“You just got on cheated on dude, how you feeling?” Kuroo laughed and doubled over in pain when Kenma shot him off the ground.

“Tired, is this how it's always going to be?”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember Kuroo is the Avatar so that's why he was bending so many elements 
> 
> It would be nice if you comment, tell me what you think :')
> 
> tell me if you think i should add tags too :P


End file.
